


Kyle Broflovski的毕业典礼

by YuriApocalypse



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriApocalypse/pseuds/YuriApocalypse
Summary: 一个令人疲惫的日子，一张令人目眩的照片。
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 2





	Kyle Broflovski的毕业典礼

“嗨，你们两个，看这里。”

Kyle Broflovski转过头去，他正好看到了一台黑色的巨大相机对着他，巨大的镜头好像要把一整个班的人全都吞进去一样。事实上，它也确实是这样运转的没有错：快门一按，铡刀一闪，大家通通脑袋落地。

六月吹来的暖风让Kyle从头到脚凉透了，所以他的身体剧烈的抖了抖。正巧就站在他旁边的Stan Marsh被这一动作弄得相当莫名其妙，但他大概是明白要拍照了。因此，他将烈酒的瓶子藏进夹克里，拿衣服把它裹好，然后目视前方和其他的小孩一起看着快门。——可是，他目光真正集中的地方却是在他的好朋友Kyle身上：他发现Kyle绿色的帽子底下已经没有红色卷发的影子了，以往那一头乱发都是要从帽檐不安分的蹿出来的，可是今天突然就变得干干净净。Stan一边想着Kyle光溜溜的脖子一边对着镜头一咧嘴角，用最响亮的声音说出“起司”，他从小就是被这么教的：如果有人要给你拍照，一定要露出八颗牙，咧开嘴大声说“起司”。那一刻，他没有再去瞟Kyle。

闪光灯晃得令人目眩，十几个孩子稚气未脱的苦涩面容被永远的记录在了一张发白的胶片上，会一直跟随他们直到永远。离开了生活六年的小学，别离了朝夕相处的同学，他们今后又该何去何从？隐藏在天真无邪笑容下的是涌动的暗流，是迷茫与愤怒，虚荣与悲泣。孤单的灵魂被烈酒浇灌着，蜷缩在Stan Marsh这具腐朽的躯壳中。

“…非常好孩子们，你们现在可以散开了。去和老师们说再见吧，我们会在那时候给你们拍点儿合影的。”

Kyle很高兴这一切终于结束了，以往每一次照相摄影师都会要求他把帽子拿下来（“这是规定，先生！”他们用不亚于Mr.Garrison的严厉声调说），可这次没有。Kyle从来不会摘下帽子。

Kyle Broflovski从来不会摘下帽子。

站在Kyle旁边的Stan长长呼了口气，里面蕴含的酒精蒸汽不可避免的飘进了Kyle的鼻腔，让他忍不住咳嗽了两声。Stan把酒瓶藏进夹克更深处的地方，可是似乎觉得这并不是保险之策，所以又快速把它掏出来塞进夹克兜里。瓶中里面剩余的透明液体被晃的哗啦啦响，Kyle抬起头看向天空。

一个没有太阳，光线却相当刺眼的霾天——压抑万分。

既没有飞鸟，也没有云朵，有的只是惨白尖锐的光束：天上没什么可看的东西。所以Kyle转过头，像是第一天来到南方公园小学，而不是最后一天待在这里的转校生一样迷茫的看着四周，Stan低声嘟囔的那句“这一切终于结束了”被他听到了，可他并不想说什么。他讨厌酒鬼。

与他同窗了六年的同学们现在看起来却非常陌生，这份陌生并不是来源于面容，而是出现于内在。他觉得他们只是披着往日朋友皮囊的路人，在他的生命中微不足道，像是一抹稀薄的雾气，只要朝阳升起，就转瞬即逝。

这是一种什么感觉呢？或许站在他旁边的Stan Marsh能懂，或许Stan Marsh屁都不懂，但是，那种感觉就像是，你处在一个喧闹的环境，所有人都挤在一起吵吵闹闹，可你被丢在一旁，遗世独立：你站的离他们很远，这个距离可以是五米，也可以是一个星系。他们穿过你的身体走向另一边，而你远远站着，如同空气，看着他们活着。

他看到Eric Cartman站在同他差不多体型的女友旁边，脸上堆满微笑，而Heidi——她曾经是个好女孩，大家都这么想，看起来则没那么高兴，像他一样，像Stan一样，与大伙儿间隔着一堵看不见的墙，无形之中被孤立起来，呼喊着寻求帮助，可没人听得到。

他们被丢在了生活的曲面，下面是肮脏乱世，上面是回不去的天真岁月。Kyle醒来时就被丢在了那里，上不去，下不来，然后天空中下起了淅沥沥的小雨，让他的鞋底开始打滑。

Stan Marsh又何尝不是如此？像是硬币被丢进烟囱，他们一步一步跌跌撞撞朝着生活的深渊滑去，开始相互欺骗，开始各自怀揣心事，却在最为黑暗的时候呼唤彼此的名字。要么无比疏远，要么相互贴紧，要么热爱，要么痛恨，他们永远被卡在这二者之间。

“你们俩个怎么啦？为什么要摆出一副愁眉苦脸的样子呢？来吧，好朋友们，毕业是件令人愉快的事情，你们现在可是大孩子了！让我来给你们拍张照。”

不知什么时候摄影师又突然出现了。Stan觉得他脸上的笑容只是在“试图显得真挚且和蔼可亲”。不过，他还是说了“非常乐意，先生。”同时他拽了拽Kyle橙色涤纶衣服的袖口，就好像在试图修补他们破碎的友谊一样。

所以，大伙儿现在一起看向镜头了，摄影师站在他俩侧面，所以他们必须转过脑袋才能看到镜头。Stan那只烈酒瓶的金属瓶塞从兜里滑出来，不过他自己并没有发现。

Kyle眼角的余光再次扫过四周的同学们，然后他像是突然想到了什么一样突然扯下一直以来顶在头上的双耳帽，他用力的把它从头顶撕扯下来，再随意丢在地上，“我不再需要这玩意儿了。”他嘟囔着。

Stan Marsh终于明白他的好朋友为什么会在今天拥有光溜溜的脖子了：Kyle那一头炸开的红发早就没有了，只有打着卷儿的柔软短鬈发堆在脑袋上，像贵宾犬的卷毛那样——Kyle不知道什么时候把头发剪了，而他却全然不知。当然这也不能怪Stan对他不够关心，Kyle没告诉任何人。

“…噢，Kyle，新发型不错。”Stan说着，试图圆场一般拍了拍Kyle的肩膀，“你知道，我们也差不多是大人了，做出这些改变对你也有好处，我猜。”

“多谢。”Kyle回答，然后他再次和Stan一起看向镜头，示意摄影师他俩准备好了。

欢迎来到成人世界。Kyle这么想着。突然他感到一股巨大的震动，他的胃紧紧绞在了一起，疼痛让他无法保持笑容：那是巨大的悲伤感，他以前从未有过这样的感觉。又愤怒，又疑惑，Kyle的双眼闪烁着，笑容颤抖着，只要再晚一秒他脸上的表情就会迅速崩塌，变成丑陋滑稽的嚎哭脸庞；摄影师按动了相机快门。

“相当不错，你们想要留着它吗？”

“不了。”Kyle说，他将双手插进衣兜，红色短发让他的脑壳发凉，所以他迈开僵直的腿试图让自己动起来变得暖和些，虽然他比谁都要明白这么干无济于事。

“你把它扔掉吧。”

踏着永远不会融化的冬雪，Kyle顺着昔日的脚印走向回家的路。Stan注视他的离去，这感觉真他妈糟。他当着所有人的面将酒瓶摔在地上，里面流出来的液体浸湿了被Kyle丢在地上的帽子。

**Author's Note:**

> 初-2017年，11月  
> 终-2018年，9月10日


End file.
